Male pigs that are raised for meat production are usually castrated shortly after birth to prevent the development of off-odors and off flavors (boar taint) in the carcass. Boar taint is primarily due to high levels of either the 16-androstene steroids (especially 5α(-androst-16-en-3-one)) or skatole in the fat. Recent results of the EU research program AIR 3-PL94-2482 suggest that skatole contributes more to boar taint than androstenone (Bonneau, M., 1997).
Skatole is produced by bacteria in the hindgut which degrade tryptophan that is available from undigested feed or from the turnover of cells lining the gut of the pig (Jensen and Jensen, 1995). Skatole is absorbed from the gut and metabolized primarily in the liver (Jensen and Jensen, 1995). High levels of skatole can accumulate in the fat, particularly in male pig, and the presence of a recessive gene Ska.sup.1, which results in decreased metabolism and clearance of skatole has been proposed (Lundström et al., 1994; Friis, 1995). Skatole metabolism has been studied extensively in ruminants (Smith, et al., 1993), where it can be produced in large amounts by ruminal bacteria and results in toxic effects on the lungs (reviewed in Yost, 1989). The metabolic pathways involving skatole have not been well described in pigs. In particular, the reasons why only some intact male pigs have high concentrations of skatole in the fat are not clear. Environmental and dietary factors are important (Kjeldsen, 1993; Hansen et al., 1995) but do not sufficiently explain the reasons for the variation in fat skatole concentrations in pigs. Claus et al. (1994) proposed high fat skatole concentrations are a result of an increased intestinal skatole production due to the action of androgens and glucocorticoids. Lundström et al. (1994) reported a genetic influence on the concentrations of skatole in the fat, which may be due to the genetic control of the enzymatic clearance of skatole. The liver is the primary site of metabolism of skatole and liver enzymatic activities could be the controlling factor of skatole deposition in the fat. B.ae butted.k et al. (1995) described several liver metabolites of skatole found in blood and urine with the major being MII and MIII. MII, which is a sulfate conjugate of 6-hydroxyskatole (pro-MII), was only found in high concentrations in plasma of pigs which were able to rapidly clear skatole from the body, whereas high MIII concentrations were related to slow clearance of skatole. Thus the capability of synthesis of MII could be a major step in a rapid metabolic clearance of skatole resulting in low concentrations of skatole in fat and consequently low levels of boar taint.
In view of the foregoing, further work is needed to fully understand the metabolism of skatole in pig liver and to identify the key enzymes involved. Understanding the biochemical events involved in skatole metabolism can lead to novel strategies for treating, reducing or preventing boar taint. In addition, polymorphisms in these candidate genes may be useful as possible markers for low boar taint pigs.